Greg Universo
Gregório UniversoA Mensagem é um morador de Beach City. Ele era um cantor que fazia turnês por várias cidades, até que um dia, foi fazer um show em Beach City e lá ele conheceu Rose Quartz. Ele se apaixonou por ela e abandonou sua vida de cantor para poder ficar com ela. Após algum tempo, Rose abandonou sua forma física para dar a luz ao filho dos dois, o Steven. Aparência Quando era mais novo, Greg tinha longos cabelos pretos, que chegavam até suas pernas. Usava dois brincos em cada uma de suas orelhas. Steven se parece muito com Greg quando era mais novo, isso também foi dito por Vidalia em "Amigo Cebola". Vidalia também diz que Greg era "super atraente" quando mais novo. Greg Universo parece estar totalmente bronzeado, exceto suas mangas, peito, barriga, costas e a marca de suas sandálias. Ele veste uma camiseta regata branca e calça de moletom cinza com dois cordões que ele amarra como um cadarço de tênis. Seu cabelo e sua barba são marrom claro e suas sobrancelhas são marrons. Greg é careca no topo da sua cabeça, mas compensa isso com longos cabelos marrons cinzentos, na parte de trás e nas laterais de sua face. Personalidade Greg parece ser uma pessoa amável, sendo uma pessoa que leva um estilo de vida simples. Ele é conhecido por ser amigável e genuíno, mantendo, até agora, uma atitude honesta em relação aos seus sentimentos. Ele aparenta ser otimista; seu slogan é "Se o porco inteiro fosse perfeito, não haveria cachorro-quente". Ele pode ser um pouco imaturo às vezes, como ele brinca com Steven em um torneio de cuspir sementes em "Steven Melancia", e é "um trapalhão", como dito por Ametista. Foi mostrado que ele faz muitas escolhas péssimas, como sair da faculdade ou fingir estar com a perna quebrada para passar mais tempo com Steven, mas ele sempre assume total responsabilidades por seus atos e faz de tudo para repará-los. História Juventude thumb|left|200px|Greg realizando seu show em [[Beach City.]] Logo depois de abandonar a faculdade Uma História para Steven, Greg começa a fazer shows pelo mundo, junto com seu empresário Marty. Uma noite, Greg foi fazer um show em Beach City, onde cantou sua música Como um Cometa, mas no seu show só havia ido uma pessoa, que era Rose Quartz. Ela se interessa por suas músicas sobre o espaço e vê seu CD, "Trem para o Cosmo", e pergunta como ele voltaria, ele diz que sempre tem um jeito de voltar e oferece uma camiseta para ela, mas a camiseta era muito pequena, então ele decide pegar uma maior na van, onde encontra Marty com Vidalia, ele pega a camiseta, mas Rose já tinha ido embora. Ele a segue e encontra o templo e vê Ametista, transformada numa coruja, que começa a falar com ele e voa para dentro do templo. Greg pula a cerca que tinha lá e encontra Ametista conversando com Pérola sobre ele, Ametista volta a sua forma normal e começa a ver Greg, Pérola a segura e pede desculpas. thumb|200px|Greg segurando a mão de [[Rose Quartz|Rose.]] Garnet aparece no templo e vê Greg e o segura para jogá-lo pela cerca, Rose pede para ela parar e ajuda Greg a levantar, ele dá a Rose a camiseta e vai embora. Marty marca um show para Greg em Empire City, onde eles ganhariam muito dinheiro, mas Greg acaba querendo voltar para ficar com Rose e então ele volta com a van e destrói a cerca do templo.thumb|left|200px|Greg se declara para [[Rose Quartz|Rose.]] Ele entra no templo e começa a cantar para Rose, ela sai de seu quarto e diz que ele deveria ir, que eles tinha sonhos e desejos, Greg abaixa e cabeça e diz para ela que ela era tudo que ele precisava, ela começa a rir Namoro com Rose Greg e Rose começaram a namorar, ficaram juntos durante muito tempo O Canhão de Laser, até um dia que Pérola abala seu relacionamento com Rose dizendo que ele não era capaz de fazer fusão com Rose, enquanto ela sim. Com o conselho de Garnet, conversa com Rose e consegue esquecer isso. Paternidade Rose descobre que está grávida. Ela sabia que ela e seu filho não poderiam existir ao mesmo tempo.thumb|200px|Greg no vídeo deixado para Steven em [[Leão 3.]] Rose então decide gravar um vídeo para Steven, onde nele aparece Greg e ela. No vídeo, Greg diz para Steven que ele teria o pai mais legal do cosmos Leão 3. Quando a gravidez de Rose chegou ao fim, ele deixou seu corpo físico para Steven nascer, assim acabando com o relacionamento dos dois. Surgimento do Olho Vermelho Alguns anos após a "morte" de Rose, Greg começou um negócio com um Lava-Carros e começou a ter uma vida pacifica. thumb|left|200px|Greg nervoso com o [[Olho Vermelho.]] Em uma tarde em Beach City, Steven dispara o alarme da van para chamar Greg, Steven pergunta se ele sabe onde estava o canhão de Rose Quartz para destruir o Olho Vermelho que havia surgido no céu . Greg não tinha ideia sobre o que era esse canhão, mas leva Steven ao seu depósito porque poderia estar lá e realmente estava. Eles colocam o canhão em um carrinho e o amarram na van para levar até a praiathumb|200px|Greg chorando ao se lembrar de Rose., ouvindo o CD de Greg. Eles finalmente chegam a praia, mas não sabiam como acionar o canhão já que só Rose sabia como, Greg diz para Steven que iria ficar tudo bem e Steven diz o lema de Greg que aciona o canhão e destrói o Olho Vermelho. Greg chora ao lembrar de Rose, então o oceano volta ao normal e a correnteza leva sua van, Greg e Steven saem nadando para tentar recuperá-la. Ataque de Lapis Lazuli No início do verão de Beach City, Greg corre para o Templo e mostra para as Gems que o oceano havia sumido e após uma breve dedução, eles acabam descobrindo que quem havia feito isso era Lapis Lazuli Gem Oceano. Greg então decide ir junto com Steven para recuperar o oceano. A viagem era muito longa que Greg e Ametista acabaram dormindo, então eles finalmente chegam no lugar onde estava o oceano. thumb|left|200px|Greg sendo protegido por [[Steven.]] Lapis sente a presença deles e mandam eles irem embora, ela cria clones das Crystal Gems para atacá-las e por ordens de Pérola, Greg, Steven e Connie ficam fora da luta. Greg acaba desobedecendo quando Lapis estava prestes a afogar Connie e Steven com o clone de Steven, ele atropela o clone com a van, mas Lapis joga a van e na queda, Greg acaba quebrando a perna, Steven fica bravo e protege seu pai de um ataque do clone com seu escudo. No fim da batalha, a van de Greg acaba sendo destruída com o desabamento da Torre d'água e eles voltam para Beach City. Período de Paz Momentos pós ataque de Lapis thumb|200px|[[Steven curando a perna de Greg.]] Após os acontecimentos do ataque de Lapis, Pérola começa a consertar a van de Greg e ele começa a passar mais tempo com Steven, Steven convida Greg para morar com ele por enquanto e para não ter Greg no templo, Pérola pede para Steven curar a perna de Greg, Steven consegue curar a perna de Greg, mas ele mente para poder ficar com seu filho O Hóspede. Eles começaram a ficarem juntos novamente, mas a mentira fez Steven perder sua autoconfiança e acaba perdendo seus poderes curativos. Depois que Steven volta da missão ao Geodo, ele manda Steven comprar um lanche no Big Rosquinha e quando Steven volta para perguntar qual rosquinha, ele acaba sendo descoberto. Steven culpa Greg por ter perdido seus poderes e então ele usa o Apito Transporte para resolver o que ele causou e Steven o segue, Greg fala para Steven tentar curar o Geodo, mas ele não consegue, então Greg passa fita isolante e o conserta. Pérola finalmente conserta a van e ele volta a morar nela. Relacionamentos 'Família' Steven thumb|200px|Steven e Greg comemorando juntos. Greg e Steven possuem um bom relacionamento fraterno. Por ter cuidado e ficado de Steven até, em média, seus 8 anos, Greg, às vezes, sente falta de passar o tempo com seu filho. Muitas vezes eles fazem coisas infantis juntos, como tinham o costume de brincar de guerra de água com mangueiras no Lava-Carros, fazer competição de quem dá a melhor cuspida de sementes de melancia. Greg raramente é mostrado levantando a voz para Steven, resolvendo seus problemas com ele com conversas. Greg demonstrou muita preocupacação por Steven se envolver com coisas relacionadas às gems, achando que era algo muito pesado para ele. Quando Steven contou os acontecimentos de "O Retorno" e "Libertador", onde Jasper e Peridot tentaram levá-lo para o Planeta Natal e que, provavelmente, havia mais gems que poderiam tentar levá-lo, Greg ficou muito assustado e teve um ataque de estresse. 'Amigos' Garnet thumb|left|200px|Garnet conversando com Greg sobre fusão.Greg e Garnet são bons amigos. Dentre todas as Crystal Gems, com exceção de Rose, Garnet é a que tem mais confiança e consideração por Greg, como visto em "A Mensagem", onde, enquanto Pérola e Ametista não ficaram felizes por ele ter feito elas perderem seu tempo, Garnet dizia que ele fez tudo que podia e agradeceu-o por tudo. No passado, Garnet encorajou Greg a tentar se fundir com Rose, mesmo sabendo que isso era impossível, mas ela acreditava que, se fizessem isso, os dois se tornariam mais próximos e se entenderiam melhor. Pérola thumb|200px|Greg e Pérola rindo ao falarem de Rose.Durante muitos anos, Greg e Pérola acabaram tendo uma rivalidade por causa de seu relacionamento com Rose Quartz, devido a Pérola também amar Rose. Muitas vezes, Pérola fazia coisas para provocar Greg por ciúmes, como se fundir com Rose e depois afirmar para Greg que ele não podia realizar a fusão, a forma mais profunda de conexões entre as gems. Depois de Rose Quartz abandonar sua forma física, Pérola continuou tendo raiva de Greg pelo que aconteceu, embora ele tentasse acertar as coisas com ela. Em "Senhor Greg", Steven conseguiu fazer com que os dois parassem de brigar, após cantar a música Both of You, onde eles começaram a conversar em relação a Rose, saindo de lá rindo sobre os acontecimentos. 'Interesses Amorosos' Rose Quartz thumb|left|200px|Greg e Rose, grávida, quase se beijando no vídeo deixado para Steven.Greg e Rose Quartz conheceram quando ele fez um show em Beach City, enquanto ainda era músico. Quando começaram a namorar, eles passavam grande parte do tempo juntos, onde apreciavam a presença um do outro e conversavam sobre a espécie humana e sobre as gems. Rose tinha uma grande confiança em Greg, contando para ele seu passado, sobre a Guerra Gem. Mesmo após Rose ter abandonado sua forma física, Greg demonstrou ainda ter os mesmos sentimentos por ela em várias ocasiões, como em "O Canhão de Laser", onde ele chora após ver o canhão e lembrar de Rose. Aparições 1ª Temporada *"O Canhão de Laser" *"Dedos de Gato" *"Amigos de Bolha" (Cameo sem falas) *"Tantos Aniversários (Mencionado) *"Negociando Com o Cebola" *"O Quarto de Rose" *"Treinador Steven" *"Gem Oceano" *"Corrida Espacial" *"Jantar em Família" *"Leão 3" (Vídeo) *"O Hóspede" *"Steven Melancia" *"Visão do Futuro" *"Previsão do Tempo: Inverno" *"Capacidade Máxima" *"O Clube da Camiseta" *"Uma História para Steven" *"A Mensagem" *"O Retorno" 2ª Temporada *"Contando Tudo" *"Cartas de Amor" (Mencionado) *"Diga, Tio" (Mencionado) *"Reformas" *"Temos Que Conversar" *"Chille Tid" (Sonho e holograma) *"Motel Keystone" *"Amigo Cebola" (Mencionado) *"Quando Chove" (Mencionado) *"Aniversário de Steven" *"Diário de Bordo 7-15-2" (Flashback) 3ª Temporada *"O Mesmo Mundo" *"Som na Caixa, Pai" *"Senhor Greg" *"Baixos Demais Pra Brincar" (Mencionado) *"Corrida em Beach City" *"Alone at Sea" *"Greg the Babysitter" 4ª Temporada *"Last One Out of Beach City" *"Three Gems and a Baby" Curtas *"Nós Somos as Crystal Gems" *"Hot Dog Duffel Bag" (Mencionado) *"Fusion (curta)" (Cena) Curiosidades *O lema de Greg é "Se o porco inteiro fosse perfeito, não haveria cachorro quente", o mesmo é a única coisa que pode ativar o Canhão de Laser. *Ele parece ser um pouco desconfortável lidando com os poderes das Crystal Gems, às quais ele se refere como "coisa mágica", talvez porque as Crystal Gems disseram para ele ficar longe de magia. *Os pais de Connie o consideram um pai responsável. *Em "A Mensagem" foi revelado que seu nome é Gregório. *Greg parece não se importar com o fato de que seu filho Steven, nunca foi a uma escola. *Ele era um cantor, mas após conhecer Rose Quartz, ele deixou a sua carreira. *Em "Uma História para Steven" foi revelado que ele largou a faculdade. **Ainda neste episódio, sua entonação de voz nas músicas estava diferente. **É mostrado a paixão de Greg por Rose Quartz depois de ir a seu show. *Ele conhece um pouco da história das Crystal Gems. *Ele sabia que Garnet era uma fusão, como confirmado em "Motel Keystone" *Steven se parece com ele na juventude. *É revelado em "Capacidade Máxima" que Greg tem uma escritura da mansão de seu tio. *Foi por causa dele que Steven perdeu seus poderes curativos. *Ele possui um álbum de todos os aniversários de Steven. *Em "O Aniversário de Steven", Greg revelou que tinha 22 anos quando conheceu as Crystal Gems, revelando que ele tinha 22 anos em "Uma História para Steven" e possivelmente em "Temos Que Conversar". *No episódio Drop Beat Dad, Greg recebe dez milhões de dólares em cheque de Marty, e gasta uma boa parte em Empire City com Steven e Pérola. Galeria Referências Navegação en:Greg Universe es:Greg Universe Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Homens Categoria:Adultos Categoria:A a Z